PRISiON zip
by Bennacker
Summary: Fic de humor que comprime las dos primeras temporadas, hasta SONA. ¡Persiguiendo a los fugados! Encuentro de Micael y Tara. Por fin se descubre el pasado de T-Foyo! Inesperada fiesta final en Panamá.
1. T1 De cómo entré y salí de Box River

PRISiON zip

**PRISiON zip**

**Temporada 1**

Micael Escofil es un becario que hace café y trae fotocopias en la empresa IP S.A (Ingenieros de Prisiones; Somos Autónomos). Lleva una vida tranquila y apacible, y su mayor afición es hacer reproducciones de monumentos con palillos.

Su vida da un vuelco el día que se queda dormido dentro de la lavadora y su hermanastro, Ligón Burros, es detenido. Ligón es acusado de matar al hermano de la vicepresidenta de los Estados Unidos, una noche que había salido a comprar chicles de menta.

Durante la cena de empresa, un ingeniero jefe le tira los tejos a Micael. Asustado, Micael decide dimitir de su trabajo de 16 horas diarias y hacerse capellán, para dar consuelo a su hermano condenado a muerte. Cuando va a presentar su servilleta de dimisión, descubre por azar, que el jefe que intenta ligar con él, trabajó en la remodelación de Box River, donde su hermano está preso.

Micael dimite, pero inicia una relación amorosa vía carta con el ingeniero. Con paciencia y una caligrafía muy detallista logra sonsacarle los planos de la prisión. La relación se corta de repente cuando a Micael se le terminan los sellos.

Incapaz de entender los planos, decide hacer una maqueta con palillos de Box River.

Un día, mientras cambia una bombilla, resbala de la escalera y cae encima de la maqueta. Los palillos se le clavan en el pecho y los brazos, tatuándosele los planos. Asustado por el dibujo que ensucia su lampiño pecho, Micael se tambalea, hasta caer sobre la maqueta del **Taj Mahal**. Los planos de Box River quedan disimulados ahora como un complejo tatuaje de túneles y tubos.

_/ Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…_

Micael roba un caramelo a un niño y logra ser condenado a cinco años de prisión. Su única petición a la juez es cumplir condena en Box River. La juez se le concede cuando Micael le explica como logra un blanco tan puro en sus camisas de algodón.

Micael Escofil entra en Box River con un complejo plan para rescatar a su hermano. Para ello recluta a un mafioso, un pedófilo, un contrabandista de color, y un jubilado amante de los gatos. A los que se unen su compañero de celda, y un pijo condenado por robar un cromo.

A medida que el túnel de Micael avanza, descubrimos una trama de una agencia gubernamental llamada La Compañía, para culpar a Ligón del crimen. Un par de agentes que se dedican a rodar _snuff movies_ en sus horas libres, van matando a todos los testigos que podrían ayudar a Ligón.

Fuera de la prisión, una ex novia de Ligón, Bubónica Donovan, una chica con coeficiente intelectual negativo, intenta salvar a su ex por la vía legal. Como es muy agarrada para contratar un abogado de verdad, se lía con un picapleitos de una ONG. Juntos, acaban pasando un agradable fin de semana en la cabaña de él, en cuyo pozo, abandonan a un agente del gobierno campeón mundial en romper dedos. En el pozo, el hombre, decide escribir sus memorias. Muere de inanición antes de haber encontrado un título adecuado.

_/ Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…_

Entretanto, el hijo de Ligón, OJT Burros, ve como su madre biológica y el novio de ésta, mueren de forma accidental al ser asesinados a sangre fría por un agente de La Compañía. Y huye, descalzo, a reunirse con Bubónica. Tras mil setecientos kilómetros, y haber avanzado a Forrest Gump en una carrera, logra reunirse con Bubónica y su amigo, Nick Serrín, el de la ONG.

En la prisión, el equipo minero de Micael sufre altas y bajas. Algunos se declaran en huelga (el mafioso finge su degollamiento para atenerse a una baja por enfermedad) y otros organizan un piquete. Finalmente, Micael abandona la idea del túnel. Aprovechando que la doctora de la cárcel, Tara Sancredi, le desea ardientemente, Micael le pide que les deje la puerta abierta para escapar. Ella, para llevar la contraria a su padre, con quien está peleada por culpa de la cantidad de mantequilla que Tara ponía en sus tostadas de pequeña, accede a la petición de Micael, y no echa la llave de su consulta.

La noche de la gran evasión, el jubilado sufre un ataque de dolor en el bolsillo y muere, no sin antes revelarles donde escondió el dinero que robó al tipo que había robado un banco. A los fugados se les une Earl Hickey, un soñador idealista que debido a las drogas que le inoculan, parece estar loco.

Debajo de un puente en el río encuentra la furgoneta de una pastelería. Como los fugados son enemigos del arte y no hay pastelitos para todos, abandonan al zumbado de Earl. El pijo se queja que los pastelitos no tengan pasas, y el grupo también lo abandona.

El pedófilo, de nombre T-Foyo, teme que le dejen sin pasteles, así que se encadena a Micael. La acción no detiene al mafioso, que de un hachazo corta aquella unión antinatural.

_/ Cortinilla de túneles y tubos. Tan-tuntun…_

_**Continuará…**_

**La primera temporada se podría resumir como **_**de perdida**_**:**

**T-Foyo pierde la mano. **

**La doctora, el alcaide y el jefe de los guardias, pierden su trabajo. **

**Ligón Burros pierde la cartera (y la libertad, claro) **

**OJT pierde los zapatos (consigue unos de ballet en una estación de autobuses)**

**Y el jubilado pierde: el gato, el respeto de los guardas, y el dinero (bueno, y la vida,… que, en su caso, es algo secundario).**


	2. T2 Los ocho fugados por el Agente Malote

Temporada 2

**Temporada 2**

**#1**

El Agente Malote, del FBI, arranca las fotos de su divorcio y pega, una tras otra, la de los fugados de Box River. Con su único traje y unas entradas en la frente que más que calvicie anuncian el fin del mundo, se planta en horario de máxima audiencia para anunciar a los telespectadores la fuga. Más o menos dice esto:

**Ligón Burros**, asesino del hermano de la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, se ha fugado hace unas horas de la prisión de Box River. Ligón, que parecía más simple que un cubo sin asa, ha ideado un plan maléfico secundado por algunos de los más peligrosos presos de la cárcel:

**Timoteo Foyowell**; alias "T-Foyo", asesino de niños, violador de cadáveres, abusador y maltratador; condenado a cadena perpetua por no devolver un ejemplar de _Moby Dick_ a la biblioteca de su pueblo.

**Anthony Soprano**; alias Tony Soprano por sus compinches; alias papá, por sus hijos; alias cariño por su esposa; alias Gran Follador, por su amante; alias Grandísimo HijoPuta, por su mujer engañada; etc… jefe de la mafia en New Jersey, condenado a dos semanas por evasión de impuestos, asesinato y extorsión.

**Micael Escofil**, hermano de Ligón. Condenado a cinco años por robar un caramelo a un niño, y acusado de no contestar a unas cartas de amor –según él-, por falta de sellos.

**Earl Hickey**, zumbado. Hizo una lista de sus malas acciones, e iba por la vida procurando remediarlas y hacer el bien. Condenado de por vida.

**ElHombre QueConsigue Cosas**, alias "A-Noto", contrabandista. Condenado a cadena perpetua por transportar un camión con medicinas y alimentos a unos necesitados con cuyas propinas pensaba pagar la hipoteca de su casa.

**David "Atontao" Aporuvas**, pijo. Condenado a ochenta años de cárcel por robar un cromo de béisbol (que luego resultó que ya tenía repe).

**Nando Sal**, alias "Nando Sal", inocente. Se refugió en Box River huyendo de la pesada de su novia, un tal Cruz María, quien le acusa de no querer comprometerse.

Tras aquel anuncio, todas las fuerzas de policía y cuerpos de seguridad empiezan la impresión de camisetas con los rostros de los fugados. Las camisetas de Micael y la de T-Foyo son las más vendidas.

De mientras, Bubónica Donovan encuentra con el Google al hermano de la presidenta (que en teoría está muerto). Bubónica llama a su puerta y, tomada por una vendedora, recibe un balazo que le causa la muerte y una seria advertencia que en aquella casa no necesitan nada, no quieren ser salvados por ninguna religión y ya tienen todos los seguros posibles. Y que no compran galletas a desconocidas.

_/ Cortinilla de campos secos y caminos de tierra. Tan-tuntun…_

**Continuará….**


	3. T2 Hacia la saca y la muerte del Mafioso

Temporada 2

**PRISiON zip**

**T2 #2**

T-Foyo y su mano encuentran unos campistas. T-Foyo se sienta a charlar con ellos acerca de la deforestación y la degradación de los ríos, cuando no miran, les roba la nevera, de donde saca –y se come- el helado y los guisantes congelados, y mete su mano. Luego, tras refrescarse, quita la mano, y pone en hielo la otra mano, la cortada, que hasta ese momento había llevado en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Con la nevera llega a la consulta de un veterinario hindú, a quien logra que le cosa la mano tras amenazarle con comerse, en su presencia, un filete de vaca que lleva en la nevera.

De mientras, el pijo Atontado se esconde en la parte trasera de un camión del circo. Se queda dormido, y cuando despierta, descubre que está enjaulado con un león. Por suerte el león es vegetariano. El Pijo Atontado adelgaza lo suficiente pasar por entre los barrotes. Entra en el WackDonalds de una cantina universitaria. Allí logra encandilar a una mormona que accede a llevarle donde quiera a cambio que le enseñe a hacer el amor.

El pijo Atontado, como T-Foyo que ha robado el triciclo al veterinario hindú, piensan en lo que les contó el jubilado en su lecho de muerte: el dinero. Y se dirigen hacia allí.

De mientras, el grupo de Micael logra llegar a un cementerio de donde exhuman varios cadáveres para robarles las ropas. Una vez cambiados, el grupo se divide, y cada uno se va corriendo por su lado, menos el mafioso, que llama a la Mafia y le mandan una discreta limousina de doce metros con jacuzzi y prostitutas.

El antiguo guarda de la prisión, Rat Zelig y su amante (también guardia) están deprimidos. Sin su trabajo no tiene otro remedio que confesar públicamente su amor a la madre de Rat, que siempre se ha opuesto a que su hijo mantuviera una relación con otro agente de prisiones. Entre anuncios de detergente, ven la cantidad que se ofrece como recompensa por los fugados, y deciden hacerse con el dinero.

El agente Malote, usando un péndulo (y tras encontrar el diario secreto de Micael dentro del ordenador de éste –literalmente: ente el disco duro y la placa madre, había _El diario íntimo de Micael_) le sigue de cerca los pasos. Se equivoca siguiendo los pasos de una modelo y acaba en un vestidor de mujeres. Donde recibe un par de bofetones; del susto, se toma dos pastillas. Luego, decide cambiar de táctica y soborna a OJT Burros para que le ayude a atrapar a su padre. Con la promesa de una **PSP**, OJT accede.

Micael y su hermano piden ayuda a la inmigrante ilegal que se hizo pasar por la esposa de Micael, y que ahora trabaja como profesora de hebreo en la universidad de **Harvard**. Rat Zelig, que una vez estuvo en **Harvard** (andaba buscando un _sexshop_ y se equivocó de dirección) encuentra a la inmigrante y la chantajea. Logra capturar a los hermanos, pero al coche se le pinchan las cinco ruedas (la de repuesto también), se queda sin gasolina, y lo que es peor, la K7 de **CAMELA** se lia. Deciden resguardarse en una mansión de lujo. Allí se producen múltiples traiciones, de las que Micael y su hermano logran huir mientras los demás se enfrascan en una pelea por culpa de una partida al **Scrabble** y la palabra "_cucamonga_".

El mafioso, antes de desaparecer en el anonimato para siempre, sale a hacer unas compras de última hora (una aguja para la corbata). Es descubierto por el FBI, y el agente Malote ordena que se rinda. El mafioso, que en la cárcel sufrió una revelación divina, sale confiado (pero armado) convencido que si le disparan, las balas no le darán, pues Dios está a su lado. Pero justo entonces, Dios se encuentra en al baño, y los disparos de los agentes del FBI, le matan.

De mientras, A-Noto ha vuelto a casa. Su mujer aún cree que está en el ejército, matando infieles terroristas radicales en Irak, porque son tan pobres que ha empeñado la tele y la radio, y no ha visto las noticias. El equipo de Malote vigila a la familia de A-noto, y éste lo sabe. Trama un complejo plan, consistente en llamar al timbre y esconderse tras un arbusto, para ponerse en contacto con su mujer. Ella lo descubre, y accede a encontrarse con él, pues aún le quiere y A-Noto le debe cuatro meses de la pensión por la niña, y eso es algo que la buena mujer no quiere que pase por alto.

De mientras, Nando Sal ha llegado a casa. Viene dispuesto a casarse, pero su novia, Cruz Maria, harta de esperarle ha decidido casarse con un primo de Nando (en realidad, Cruz María, se dijo que se casaría con el primero que llamase a su puerta, convencida que seria el cartero, un tipo muy elegante con su traje y su trabajo de por vida, que tiene mucho arte al doblar las revistas y meterlas en el buzón), pero ese día Cruz María no tuvo correo, y el cartero pasó de largo. Nando Sal quiere impedir la boda, pero la ceremonia se hará en la otra punta del mundo. Sin darse por vencido, Nando salta sobre una moto y echa unas monedas. La moto empieza a moverse, pero es una de esas motos de feria, que solo se sacuden y hacen ruido. Desgraciadamente Nando no se percata de ello hasta la noche, y para entonces ya se le han acabado las monedas.

_/ Cortinilla de campos secos y caminos de tierra. Tan-tuntun…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. T2 Encuentros: amantes y planchas

PRISiON zip

**PRISiON zip**

**T2 #3**

Por aquellos azares de la vida, todos menos Earl Hickey, se encuentran en el lugar del mapa donde el jubilado señaló su X. Tras ser reconocidos en una tienda de picos y palos, y huir con las herramientas para desenterrar el tesoro, descubren que el solar que les indicó el jubilado ahora lo han edificado.

Logran colarse en la casa, engañar a la incauta propietaria, y ponerse a cavar en el sótano, para arreglar –según la convence Micael- un grifo que gotea en la terraza.

A Ligón la idea de cavar no le atrae, y con la excusa de recuperar a su hijo, se larga. Los demás se compadecen de la mano de T-Foyo, así que cavan por él, y es un grave error, porque con su mano buena agarra la saca con el dinero y se larga sin despedirse, lo cual parece muy mal al grupo, que deciden que no lo invitarán la próxima vez que tengan que cavar para encontrar un tesoro.

Tras una sesión de hipnosis y unas pastillas "que lo flipas", el agente Malote se percata que todos los fugados se han dirigido al mismo punto. Mientras se dirige a la consulta de una vidente para preguntarle qué significa aquella reunión de antiguos presos, aparece el agente Pol Quelemato, de la Compañía, y descubrimos, asombrados, que el Agente Malote es victima de un chantaje y su objetivo no es atrapar los fugados, sino atraparlos (y luego matarlos).

Por orden imperiosa del Sr. Chinchin (un jefe intermedio de La Compañía), el agente Malote se deshace, en un plis-plas, del joven pijo y empuja hacía abajo a Earl Hickey, que planeaba un viaja a Holanda, donde son más permisivos con las drogas.

Micael que ha estado mandando grullas de papel al buzón de la doctora Tara Sancredi, le confiesa su amor mediante una complicada serie de mensajes (es que Micael es muy tímido). Tara, que no tiene trabajo ni familia –su padre ha muerto ahorcado, oficialmente, cambiando una bombilla (lo cual hace sospechar a Tara, pues las bombillas de casa eran de aquellas modernas que duran siglos)- se entretiene descifrando los mensajes de Micael.

El día que en lugar de un grulla, Micael le manda un falo de papel con una dirección, ella deduce que el chico quiere algo con ella y que le propone un encuentro. El mensaje es tan obvio que Malote y Pol Quelemato también lo descifran.

Hay que decir que Pol Quelemato se ha hecho pasar por célibe para acercase a Tara en las reuniones de médicos mojigatos, y ahora la sigue de cerca, haciéndose pasar por su sombra (lo que le obliga a arrastrarse de espaldas por la calle).

Micael y Tara se encuentran.

(Pausa para los/las que siguen esta serie sólo por esta extraña relación entre un tipo que se deja encarcelar para salvar a su hermano, pero es incapaz de pedirle una cita a una mujer.)

En un lugar que nadie recuerda, Ligón se reencuentra con su hijo. Les disparan y les persiguen. A Ligón que está harto que le disparen siendo inocente, decide abandonar a su hijo en un cubo de basura. Prometiéndole que algún día será libre y todos serán felices. OJT se lo cree, y se pone a estudiar Empresariales, abandonando la carrera poco después para dedicarse a recuperar las monedas que los turistas tiran al fondo de las fuentes (trabajo con muchas más ganancias y menos corrupción).

Rat Zelig y su amante viajan hasta la casa de la antigua novia de T-Foyo, la mujer ya se ha mudado, pero T-Foyo y su saca de dinero no lo saben, y se dirigen allí.

Con un gran ramo de cactus (su flor favorita)T-Foyo se presenta en casa, allí lo esperan los guardas y le invitan a café y pastas y a una partidita al **PES** de la **PlayStation**. T-Foyo, que sólo tiene una mano, preferiría jugar con la **Wii** de **Nintendo**, y por culpa de este conflicto, se pelean. Dejan de pegarle cuando, T-Foyo les dice donde pueden encontrar cambio para un billete de cinco: en su saca del cambio.

Inocentes, los guardas lo esposan al radiador, pero T-Foyo se quita la mano, y se larga por piernas.

Los guardas han encontrado la saca con el cambio, pero el dinero no les da la felicidad, y se pelean. Rat quiere comprarse una tele más grande, y su amante preferiría un viaje romántico. Rat dice que desde la tele pueden ver los viajes que quieran, y gratis, pero el amante, convencido que ya no lo quiere, le azota con un zapato en la cabeza, y se va a llorar las penas a un hotel de siete estrellas (con la saca).

En el hotel se presenta T-Foyo, que mata al exguarda y recupera el dinero. Por una serie de carambolas que ahora no vienen al caso, acusan a Rat del crimen de su amante. Todo apunta a un crimen pasional: Rat enfadado porque su amante ha cortado con él, lo asesina. Rat es juzgado y mandado a su prisión, Box River, pero esta vez como preso. Allí intenta sobrevivir como repartidor de flanes, y luego como costurera.

De mientras en la habitación de motel, Pol Quelemato confiesa a Tara que no es célibe, que lo fingió para entrar en la reunión de médicos mojigatos y que a él, lo que en verdad le va, es el sado. A Tara, abandonada por Micael, la idea que "un clavo quita a otro" le seduce. Empiezan pues una sesión de sado con golpes, insultos, y ahogamiento en la bañera.

Sara, satisfecha, le plancha la camisa (con el agente de la Compañía dentro). Eso disgusta a Pol, que cree que aquella relación ha ido demasiado lejos. Sara, que toma a Pol por un nenaza que es incapaz de aguantar una quemadura de plancha, lo abandona.

_/ Cortinilla de campos secos y caminos de tierra. Tan-tuntun…_

Continuará


	5. T2 El pasado de T Foyo

T2 #4

**T2 #4**

Micael contrata un avión en las páginas amarillas. Y en la letra F, de Familiares Desaparecidos, encuentra a su padre. Nando Sal, en bicicleta, llega al punto de encuentro y le pide el avión a Micael para ir a buscar a su novia. Micael y Ligón, ahora que han recuperado a su padre, todo les da igual y se lo ceden. Durante el viaje, Nando Sal se marea y salta del avión.

El padre de Micael también se marea y muere (puede que el disparo que ha recibido del agente Malote, tenga algo que ver).

El agente Pol Quelemato, enamorado de Tara, decide ayudar a los hermanos, con la esperanza de recuperar a aquélla que dejó una marca tan profunda (y con forma de plancha) en su pecho. Les lleva hasta la casa del hermano (aparentemente muerto) de la presidenta. En el patio, al lado del cubo de la basura, está el cuerpo de Bubónica Donovan, pero a nadie le importa ya.

Ligón ve por primera vez a aquél a quien le han acusado de matar, y su primera reacción es abrazarle y alegrarse de que esté vivo. Luego intenta estrangularle.

El contraste de sentimientos confunde al hermano de la presidenta que se suicida pegándose un tiro con una pistola de agua. (El chorro le entra por la nariz y le va a los pulmones… también es mala suerte).

Micael irrumpe en una película porno casera y secuestra al camera. Graban un mensaje encriptado para el mundo y para Tara. Lo emiten todas las cadenas, pero esos días circula por Internet un vídeo de broma con Bin Laden y Pamela Anderson, y nadie hace demasiado caso al vídeo de Micael y Ligón.

Yendo de puerta en puerta y de casa en casa, de cada pueblo, de cada estado, T-Foyo encuentra a su novia. Emocionado, tapia puertas y ventanas y los mantiene secuestrados. Su deseo es terminar aquella partida de **Trivial** que estaban jugando años atrás, cuando la mujer lo denunció tras verlo en el programa "_Los hombres sexys, más buscados_". Una pregunta acerca de las diferencias entre las estalactitas y las estalagmitas, irrita a T-Foyo que, a punta de pistola, los mete en el coche y les obliga a conducir hasta su finca rústica. Allí, es donde todo ocurrió.

Donde le regalaron un juego de **Trivial**, y empezó a jugar consigo mismo (y nunca se hizo trampas… aunque como estaba sólo, nadie puede asegurarlo). Pronto, T-Foyo era tan listo e inteligente gracias al **Trivial**, que su padre le repudió y le dejaba todas las noches sin postre. Aquello lo convirtió en un asesino. ¿Y a quién no?

Nando Sal llega a un pueblo y cambia su cinturón por una gallina. La gallina por un perchero, y el perchero por una camioneta. Con la camioneta se dirige hacia el lugar de la boda.

A-Noto se va de camping con su familia, pero a su hija le da un ataque de diarrea. Mientras su madre va a una farmacia a comprar una medicina, la detienen. A-Noto huye con su hija pero sabe que no podrá estar mucho tiempo con ella, si no logra ducharla y ponerle ropa limpia.

Malote, sin ideas, pacta con un acuerdo con Rat Zelig, y sin prestar juramento ni pasar unas oposiciones, le da una placa, un arma, y un cheque en blanco. El cheque no tiene fondos, pero Rat sale, como perro de presa, a matar a los fugados.

Malote toma unas pastillas y se va a su casa a reflexionar. Un oscuro secreto le atormenta. Tiempo atrás, cuando era un marido feliz (y con cabello) se dedicaba a reinsertar criminales con ayuda del bricolaje. Un día, mientras instalaban una fuente en un jardín, el preso –un cruel asesino- murió accidentalmente al picarle una abeja (a las que era alérgico). Temeroso que lo acusaran a él, Malote lo enterró en el jardín, bajo la fuente y compró aquella casa con todos sus ahorros. Eso hizo que su mujer (y el cabello) lo abandonasen. Desde entonces, toma pastillas para dormir, y pastillas para evitar dormir.

Mientras duerme intentando no dormirse, recibe una llamada de A-Noto que le promete entregarse, si puede llevar su hija al médico. Malote, al oler a la hija, accede. A-Noto le promete, entonces, entregarle a Micael.

El plan de A-Noto consiste en llenar el correo de Micael de spam hasta que venga, personalmente, a quejarse.

El correo de Micael, por si alguien le interesa es este:

PresoGuapoTatuado (ARROBA) usa.ce.pi.llo.pa.ra.los.di.en.tes

Pero Micael no tiene tiempo de abrir su correo, y Malote, harto de esperar le cuenta a A-Noto que liberará a su mujer si el accede a suicidarse. A-Noto lo hace, pero luego se arrepiente, y vuelve del más allá, hacia el menos acá.

De mientras, Micael, Tara, y Ligón visitan al exalcaide de Box River, y le convencen para que recupere una pista que el padre de Tara dejó en el ropero de su club social. El Alcalde, que apenas tiene protagonismo en esta segunda temporada, decide hacerlo. La pista es una grabación sonora donde se oye a la Presidenta enumerar la lista de la compra.

Esa grabación demuestra que para entonces, su hermano fallecido, aún estaba vivo, pues en la lista se mencionan los dátiles afganos. ¿Qué presidenta de los Estados Unidos comería dátiles afganos tal como está el conflicto bélico?

Y de todos es sabido que su hermano era un gran consumidor de todos los productos afganos (dátiles, opio… opio, y otros muchos derivados del opio). Con la grabación, Micael hace chantaje a la presidenta.

_/ Cortinilla de campos secos y caminos de tierra. Tan-tuntun…_

Continuará


	6. T2 Fiesta de disfraces en Zona

PRISiON zip

**T2 #5**

Aprovechando una oferta de primera consulta gratuita, T-Foyo visita el psiquiatra. Le cuenta toda su terrible infancia (todo el rollo del **Trivial** ese), y se siente mucho mejor, pues el psiquiatra –con quien guarda un asombroso parecido- le comprende. Es más, el psiquiatra le cuenta detalles de su infancia que el propio T-Foyo había olvidado. Entonces se da cuenta que el psiquiatra es su hermano gemelo, T-Curo, y se funden en un cálido abrazo. Durante el abrazo, T-Foyo le birla la cartera. Y con su nueva identidad y su saca del cambio (con millones) se va al aeropuerto.

Nando Sal se ha perdido. Decide parar en una cafetería y preguntar la dirección de la iglesia. No se percata que pregunta a Rat Zelig hasta que éste lo detiene. Rat llama a Malote, quien le dice que mate a Nando. Rat accede, pero sólo cuando haya ido cobrar el cheque. Descubre que el cheque no tiene fondos y se acuerda de la saca del cambio de T-Foyo.

Nando no tiene ni idea de dónde está T-Foyo, ni su mano, ni su saca, pero ante la perspectiva que Rat mate a su novia, señala al azar un país en el mapa (Panamá) confiando que Rat Zelig se marche y lo deje a solas con Cruz María que al final no se ha casado con el primo, porque le huele el aliento a ajo. Pero Rat se lleva a Nando y no le dice donde está Mari Cruz.

A-Noto denuncia al agente Malote a sus compañeros del FBI, que están encantados de detenerle, pues hace tiempo que ansían su despacho con calefacción y su plaza de aparcamiento.

Sara miente a Micael y se deja atrapar por el FBI para que él y su hermano puedan huir a Panamá. Micael confía hasta el último momento que Sara subirá al barco, pero cuando tras quince días de viaje llegan a Panamá, empieza a tener ciertas dudas.

En el aeropuerto de Panamá, T-Foyo pierde la saca del cambio. Y no tiene dinero par comprar unos preservativos. Por suerte todas las chicas que se le acercan, traen. Feliz por su suerte T-Foyo se va con ellas, convencido que su éxito se debe al sombrero típicamente británico que usa en la isla, y su acento de Kansas (aunque él es de Denver, aunque nació en Texas, aunque se crío en Nebraska), aunque cuando descubre que todas son chicas de moral distraía se enoja y las mata. Luego se queja del café, y mata al camarero.

Cuando iba a matar un vendedor de lotería, un agente de La Compañía le hace una oferta.

T-Foyo se deja ver, para que Micael se le acerque (a pedirle cambio, o la hora) y así los de la Compañía puedan atraparlo. Micael pica, pero también Rat y Nando.

Su produce una pelea de piedra-papel-tijeras. Micael huye con un barco de papel, a T-Foyo le quitan las tijeras al detenerlo, y Rat, no sólo recibe una pedrada, sino que lo acusan de todos los asesinatos que ha realizado T-Foyo (y otros crímenes sin resolver como: ¿Quién mató a JFK? ¿Quién mató al asesino de JFK? ¿Y quién se ha comido mi flan esta mañana?).

En América, el agente Pol Quelemato se presenta en el juicio y exculpa a Micael y a Tara (de la que está profunda y planchadamente enamorado). Pol, sabe que será asesinado, pues a La Compañía no le agrada la publicidad, y él es el _webmaster_ de: TodoSobreLaCompañia PUNTO com

Mientras lo trasladan a la cárcel, los agentes de La Compañía que deben matarlo fallan, debido a que han sido contratados por una Empresa de Trabajo Temporal. Pol remite una instancia de queja a la Compañía, y opta por dejarse matar por uno de los muchos adolescentes que cada día entran disparando a los institutos americanos.

Malote ha logrado atrapar a Ligón, cuando éste mandaba una postal de cumpleaños a su hijo. Llama a Micael, que espera a su hermano en su barquito de papel, y le propone un trato. Luego, llama al Sr. Chinchin –aunque sabe que será detenido y que La Compañía no lo salvará- para decirle que tiene a los hermanos (al Agente Malote le gusta terminar los trabajos que empieza, recordad la fuente de su jardín). Luego llama a su mujer para intentar reconciliarse con ella. Luego llama a su médico, para peguntar los precios de un injerto de cabello. Luego se le termina el saldo de su móvil.

Aparece Micael y aparece Chinchin, y hay un intercambio de balas (pues todos son coleccionistas y es difícil encontrar algunas).

Micael y Ligón huyen con la saca del cambio, y Malote huye con el barco, y Chinchin casi completa su colección de balas.

Cuando Malote, feliz, atraca el barco en la oficina de Correos, es detenido por encontrársele una gran cantidad de droga. Luego, una inspección más detallada, pone a la luz la droga que Micael le había escondido para que lo detuvieran (la primera droga era de Malote, para su consumo personal).

Tara Sancredi se materializa de repente en Panamá, justo donde están Ligón y Micael (Parapsicólogos y la CIA investigan aún hoy, como se produce este fenómeno). Les informa que Ligón es libre y que a Micael sólo recibirá una condena pequeña debido a los atenuantes. Entonces se materializa allí el Sr. Chinchin (tampoco sabemos cómo, pero sabemos que viene a buscar una bala que le falta para completar su colección). Tara se la entrega. La bala de Tara no mata al Sr. ChinChin, lo mata la velocidad…

Ligón, que no quiere molestar a la pareja, huye por su lado.

Micael y Tara se refugian en una cabaña, donde un tribunal académico le quita a Tara el titulo de médico (pues en lugar de salvar vidas, acaba de quitársela a Chinchin). Pronto la cabaña es rodeada. Micael, manifestando una vez más su egocentrismo, declara ser el culpable, y es detenido.

Y así termina la segunda temporada.

La Compañía, para celebrar el éxito de la serie, les manda unas invitaciones para un baile de disfraces que se celebrará en un local muy de moda, **Zona.**

Micael y Malote se encuentran, con el mismo disfraz de preso, en la entrada del local. Una vez dentro, deducen que es una cárcel (ya que el bar está cerrado).

-fin-


End file.
